A minha vida é uma telenovela
by SumerBreeze
Summary: Ela já chegara à conclusão que esta escola só tinha gente louca, agora tinha de aceitar o facto da vida dela no colégio ser uma telenovela autêntica.
1. Odeio o meu relógio

"Wahh~"... Preguiçosamente Dani virou a cabeça. Ficou a olhar para o despertador sem prestar atenção aos dígitos gravados no relógio.

-AHHH!

Com um baque Dani caiu no chão.

O relógio marcava 7:45 e as aulas começavam às 8:00!

"Merda!" Dani levantou-se rapidamente, pegou numas calças lavadas que estavam a repousar em cima da mesa. Correu para a cozinha, lá pegou num pedaço de pão e meteu-o na torradeira. Olhou novamente para o relógio 7:47. Já com as calças vestidas, pegou numa t-shirt e apressadamente vestiu-a. Saltou o pequeno degrau que separava o seu quarto do chão do corredor, a pés juntos.

Parou à frente da porta do quarto do seu irmão mais novo e bateu repetidamente na porta, ele também não devia ter ouvido o despertador.

Do corredor ouviu um som vindo da cozinha. "As torradas devem estar prontas".

Abriu o frigorífico, e de lá tirou a manteiga e o leite. Despejou o conteúdo do pacote para um copo enquanto barrava a manteiga.

Entretanto António entrava na cozinha, este ainda tinha os vestígios de sono estampados na cara.

-_Hermana? _

-Tóni, estamos atrasados!

Pelo canto do olho viu o espanhol correr para o quarto dele.

Bebeu o leite em três goles, e pegou numa torrada, esta foi enfiada na boca da lusa.

Dani entrou no seu quarto para pegar no casaco, chaves e carteira. O telemóvel já se encontrava nas calças.

Quando voltou à cozinha já tinha comido a primeira torrada, António encontrava-se a comer rapidamente uma torrada enquanto bebia o leite.

Os dois irmãos já despachados saíram a correr pela porta com as mochilas às costas.

Os dois pegaram nas bicicletas e começaram a pedalar furiosamente até à escola.

Ao chegarem poisaram a bicicletas no portão, e desataram a correr cada um para seu lado. Dan entrou na sala completamente ofegante.

Virou-se para o relógio_ 8:05_. Deixando-se cair na cadeira Dani suspirou.

* * *

**Infomações~**

Nome: Afonso "Daniela" Fernandes Carredo Da Silva

Género: Feminino

Aniversário: 5/10/95

Curiosidades: Tem um nome de rapaz... Confusão no hospital, a mãe dela foi imformada que tivera um rapaz nãio uma rapariga, por isso...

Aparência Física: Usa um rabo-de-cavalo no fim da cabeça, tem olhos verdes e cabelo castanho-escuro, este é muito rebelde, uma coisa presente nos dois irmãos Ibéricos. Não apresenta a farda feminina, mas sim a masculina. Durante os primeiros anos de vida (até aos 12) foi confundida com um rapaz.

_Hermana_- Irmã


	2. Temos um pervertido como professor

-Finalmente.

Dani conhecia esta voz.

Pertencia a nem mais nem menos do que Gilbert, um alemão albino que teimava em ser prussiano.

- Terias saudades minhas- foi a resposta da portuguesa.

Os dias tinham começado a ficar cada vez mais quentes. A ibérica estava bem grata, sendo originário do sul da Europa não estava habituada ao frio.

O Gilbert? Esse desde que estivessem 15º C andava de um lado para o outro de t-shirt.

- Talvez sim, talvez não- o alemão aproximou-se da sua mesa, que se encontrava exatamente à frente da lusa, e debruçou-se para trás.

Bom, a gravidade é uma cabra. Com um baque, Gilbert caiu no chão.

-_Scheiße!_

- Eu avisei-te que um dia irias cair, mas ninguém me ouve.

Dani levantou-se para ir ajudar o germânico. Este ostentava uma nódoa negra no meio da testa pálida, o coitado caíra de cara no chão.

O barulho de fundo das conversas dos alunos na sala parou abruptamente, o professor tinha entrado.

O professor era originário de Roma e apresentava um cabelo castanho com caracóis em todo o lado. Era avó de um dos gémeos italianos da escola.

O comportamento era tudo o que não se esperava de um professor, adormecia no meio das classes ou divagava e começava a falar ou em sexo ou como o Império Romano era grande.

Bem, ele **era **um professor de História, mas a sério? Se é assim Dani podia passar a aula toda a falar com Portugal era grande e majestoso até ficar esquecido num canto da Europa...

Romulus reparou no duo no chão – Vai lá levá-lo à enfermaria, mas por amor de Deus não comessem a fazer vocês sabem o que lá.

A lusa tornou-se num tomate autentico, corava imenso e não conseguia articular qualquer palavra. Gilbert no entanto só sorriu e disse –Eu bem queria mas ela provavelmente não conseguia aguentar os meus 5 metros de pura_ Ungeheurlichkeit._

Dani bateu-lhe na cabeça.

- IDIOTA!

-AI! Isso dói caralho!

-Cala-te e segue-me!

* * *

**_Ungeheurlichkeit_- Awesomeness  
**

**_Scheiße_- Merda  
**

**Bom vou deixar isto aqui~ Adivinham que dia é hoje? 25 de Abril! Dia da revolução dos cravos!**

**Espero que tenham todos um bom dia e obrigado por aturarem-me!**

**Todos os tugas ai, bom feriado!**

** ~Di-tan**


	3. A enfermeira

**Hetalia, infelizmente, não me pertence.**

* * *

X

-Era bom se tu conseguisses não bater com a cabeça em mais coisas, idiota.

Gilbert fez uma careta.

-Isso é o que tu querias!

-Não te percebo- a lusa abanou a cabeça e começou a gesticular com os braços- Queixas-te de te doer a cabeça e que, sabe se lá porque, continuam a aparecer objetos à frente da tua, já danificada, cabeça-

-Ja, ja .Já percebia a ideia.

As paredes do corredor, que originalmente eram brancas, que com a degradação do prédio foram reduzidas a beje, alguns azulejos. Estes azulejos estavam dispostos no canto inferior, perto do rodapé. Todos eles apresentavam a bandeira de um país.

À Dani sempre lhe reconfortara procurar a bandeira do seu país e ficar horas sentada ao pé dela com só um bloco de desenho na mão e um café na outra.

No caderno encontravam-se milhares de paisagens portugueses, desde Trás-dos-Montes ao Algarve.

O par continuou a avançar ao longo do corredor. Paredes estreitas deram lugar às grandes paredes da portaria do Colégio.

Pelo canto do olho viu Natalia a remexer no lixo. Nunca iria percebê-la...

Finalmente, chegaram a pequena divisória.

No canto da salinha havia uma mesa cheia de papeis, um computador no canto da mesma, e por volta de cinco dossiês no outro canto.

Ao pé da mesa estava um lavatório, este tinha copos de plástico em cima.

Um candeeiro estava exposto em cima de um armário cheio de medicamentos. Ao lado um mesinha de vidro com ligaduras e pomadas, desinfetantes e algodão.

Sentada numa cadeira, estava a enfermeira preferida da maioria dos alunos, Wang Chun-yan. Chun-yan encorajava os alunos a chamarem-lhe pelo nome, era querida e atenciosa, mas firme quando necessária. A chinesa tinha uma aparência nova, mas a sua idade é tabu entre os frequentantes da Academia.

A asiática era de baixa estatura com cabelo castanho-escuro, e olhos cor de amêndoa. O cabelo estava apanhado em dois rolos de cada lado da cabeça. Grampos mantinham a franja da chinesa da sua cara. Usava roupa tradicional da sua casa e por cima usava uma bata branca.

-Então! Que fazem aqui, aru?- perguntou a enfermeira.

-Adevinhe lá quem caiu da cadeira- começou a lusa- o nosso querido acrobata Gilbert Beilschmidt!

Gilbert grunhiu.

-Ayah... Que fazemos contigo, hein?- Chun-Yan levou as longas mangas à cara- Não tens remédio, aru.

-Hey! Em minha defesa a culpa foi da mesa!

-Como é que raio isso é possível?

-Sendo!

-Idiota!

-Maria-rapaz!

-Boiola!

Chun-Yan suspirou:

-Meninos, estamos numa enfermaria, não na peixaria, aru!- a chinesa abanou a cabeça- Não gritem, por favor!

Os dois calaram-se, e fora se sentar. Gilbert optou pela cadeira ao pé da mesa de vidro, e Dani o banco ao pé da porta.

A asiática foi buscar uma pomada, foi remexendo nas coisas até encontrar a certa.

-Que aula é que estavam a ter agora,aru?- perguntou Chun-Yan.

-História- responderam os dois em uníssono.

-Ah. Então não estão a perder nada de importante- comentou a chinesa- Não sei como é que o ainda deixam dar cá aulas!

Os dois jovens trocaram um olhar:

-É um mistério do Universo.

Depois de aplicada a pomada e Chun-Yan gritar ao albino apara se deitar para ter a certeza que ficava bem, Dani estava livre para ir. Porém a enfermeira deteu-a.

Ela não ia deixar a pobre da portuguesa ir p'ra **merda da aula**,se é que se podia chamar tal coisa...

X

* * *

**Bom. E cá está outro capítulo...  
**

**Comecem já a votar que pairing querem!**


End file.
